Tricked
by qpritchie1
Summary: xX DISCONTINUED Xx Ryan Ackley moves to Forks after his mom gets a business offer. Will the myths and fables be enough to drive him away or will somebody keep him there? MikexOC and JacobxSilver. Slight 90210 crossover.
1. Welcome to Forks!

Hey guys, this is a new fanfic that I thought of because I think Mike Newton AKA Michael Welch is a total cutie! I'm a big Mike fan, I'd date him in a minute...you know...if he were secretly gay or bi or whatever...but sadly...no...=(

This is a MikexOC fic, hopefully a good one. It starts out around the beginning of Twilight, normal pairings will be added is an MM, so if you no likey, you need to leavey. This doesn't mean I've discontinued my CappiexEvan fic, just that I'm very uninspired atm...not much Cappie/Evan interaction in this season...if any...I don't think there has been...but Jesse McCartney is there! And let's face it, he looked hot...OKAY! Sorry...back to explaining THIS story. Oh and btw, all the Twilight teens are still juniors, but Bella is already there...so let's say they met about a year before...and Edward's mind reading power DOES work on Bella in this story, so just go along with it, kay?

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anybody or anything pertaining to Twilight...but if I did, Jacob and Mike would be MY men lol...Edward can have the love of his life, I just need my two men to keep me warm and snuggly at night LOL. And there ARE slight mentions of some 90210 characters and settings. And again, I don't own any of them.

STORY DESCRIPTION: Ryan Ackley has just moved to Forks, wishing to not be overwhelmed by the wet weather since he's so used to the nice and bright California sun. He moves there with his mother, Vicky, and his sister, Antonia...Toni for short. Can he get used to the secrets that lie in Forks, or will he want to move back immediately after he knows what the town has in store?

PAIRINGS: Mostly MikexOC. RosaliexEmmett, JasperxAlice, BellaxEdward, AngelaxEric and eventual JacobxOC and JessicaxOC.

CHAPTER DESCRIPTION: Ryan Ackley moves into Forks and meets his neighbors, Charlie and Bella. Bella takes him around town with her boyfriend, Edward, to get to know it before he starts school.

Hope you guys like it...review please! Any comments or constructive criticism is ALWAYS welcome. Enjoy!

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I'm Ryan Ackley. I have dark brown hair, hazel eyes, an athletic build, and like long, romantic walks on the beach. Haha. Just joking with you. I'm actually just your normal teenager hoping to fit into the new town I'm moving into. Some place called Forks. Apparently it's somewhere in Washington. Me and my family just moved here from Beverly Hills, otherwise known as, "The 90210." I wasn't too fond of it, anyways. I didn't really fit into the plastic world of designer clothes and shiny cars. And because of that, I was a definite outcast. The only friend I had was my best friend, Silver.

We did everything together. From hanging out at the local diner called, "The Peach Pit," to pranking her ex-best friend, Naomi. It was all incredibly fun until my mom got a job offering here in Forks. It broke my heart that I wouldn't see Silver everyday. I mean, seeing each other through a webcam isn't really the same. She was the only person at Beverly Hills High that knew that I was gay. I mean, I told my mom and my sister, Toni. But, they weren't real loudmouths, so my secret was safe.

The first words out of Silver's mouth were, "About time! I saw you checking out Ethan one day and let it go until you told me! GOD! It was SOOO hard not to mention it!" Of course, I laughed, felt relief, and blushed furiously...ALL AT ONCE. My mom didn't take it too well at first though. She had all these plans for me to marry some nice girl and give her grandkids. But eventually, she told me that she could get used to it, but she just needed some time. That was a year ago. Now, she even sets me up with sons of her friends from her garden club. They were always too...flamboyant for me. I seem to be only attracted to butch guys. I told my sister and she told me that she knew for as long as she could remember. Now, we even check out guys together whenever we're at school.

Toni and I are twins. Fraternal twins, but twins, nonetheless. We were both juniors, and we both thought it was crazy to transfer our junior year of high school. But, since our mom got a job offer to build this new business here in Forks from the ground, up. It was...some place called "Jenkins, William, and Brown." It was a new law firm that was almost done being built. She would start in about 2-3 months. My mom wanted to take me and my sister out before we started our Senior year because she thought it'd be "easier." All it did was make us move here earlier than we wanted.

The long drive here was complete pain, literally. My ass was numb and my neck was sore since my head kept bobbing up and down from dozing off every now and then. Sure, I brought my iPod and a couple of books, but it didn't take long for me to get completely bored. 326 songs was NOT enough music to listen to on the way there, I learned that the hard way. I mean sure we stopped at a couple of motels to let my mom rest and so that we could all feed ourselves, but still...my ass HURT.

We pulled into the driveway of a two-story white house with a large oak with a tire swing in the front yard and plenty of windows. The front door was painted white and the shutters on all of the windows were painted a very dark green. There was a small flower garden in front of the porch, which I'm sure thrilled my mother. It was about the same size as our old house, which was a normal size for a three-bedroom home. Hmm...home...not sure if I got that feeling from the house yet. I mean, it was nice and all, but I would really need some time to adjust. And wow, there's snow on the ground. Definitely wouldn't see that in California.

As the moving truck halted to a stop, my family and I got out of the truck, my mom got it with an extra spring in her step while me and my sister sluggishly hopped out. We decided that before we unloaded whatever my mom hadn't already brought up here already, to take a look around. My mom struggled to put the key into the keyhole, but she managed after about 20 seconds. The door swung open to reveal a cream colored living room with hardwood floors, making the house unbearably colder. We all walked down the hall and saw an entrance to a medium sized kitchen painted a pine green with white linoleum with wooden counters with white-tiled counter tops. At the end of the kitchen was the door to the porch on the side of the house. Before we went anywhere else, my sister found the thermostat and set it to a nice and warm 70 degrees. Hopefully, it would work quickly because my hands were becoming incredibly numb. At the other end of the hallway, there was a bathroom and a bedroom. It turned out it would be one of ours, since my mom already called for the master bedroom. We went up the stairs which were on the left side of the entrance when we walked in.

The top floor, once again, had hardwood floors and cream colored walls. There was a hallway leading to two bedrooms, both with their own bathrooms. My mom's was on the far right corner while Toni's was on the right side as soon as you came up the stairs. My sister squealed in delight to see that HER room was the only room in the house with carpet. Figures! She was always the first to choose anything, always beat me to it. But I didn't really want it anyways. The wallpaper was a weird orange-yellow color, which made it all worth not having warm feet. Her room had two windows all the way on the right side.

"Looks like I can sneak out pretty easily when Mom isn't looking. Hopefully it's as easy as it looks though," Toni said, peering out the window, already coming up with a plan to escape.

"Don't get your hopes up. Ma's windows look right onto that roof." I snorted, already seeing her expression morph from ecstatic to worried. She cursed under her breath and we called out mother to start moving everything inside.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

About 3 hoursof restless work, we were completely exhausted and we were also incredibly hungry. We decided to make something simple and quick before we all died of hunger. But then, there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" I shouted from my room to the kitchen where my mom and sister were making mac and cheese. I opened the door and a pale girl with muddy brown hair and muddy brown eyes was standing on our porch, along with a guy just as pale. I'm guessing that was her boyfriend by the way that he was holding her to keep her warm. But his gaze included these rich, golden brown eyes I've never seen on anybody before. It was almost unnatural looking.

"Hi. I'm Bella and this is my boyfriend, Edward," Pssh, told you! "We saw the moving truck and thought we'd introduce ourselves. Me and my dad live right next door." she mentioned. I invited them in considering that Bella was shivering.

I reached out and gave Bella and Edward a handshake. Edward's hands were completely frozen! I'm glad I invited them in before the caught frostbite, or something. "Hi, I'm Ryan. It's great to meet somebody so quickly. By any chance, do you guys go to Forks High?" I asked, a hint of hopefulness in my tone.

"Uh, yeah. Me and Edward both go there. Are you a junior?" I nodded. "Oh. Well, so are we. I'm sure it's great to know somebody on your first day. I remember being new to Forks. I moved from Phoenix to here about...what? A year ago?" She asked, looking over her shoulder at Edward.

"Yes, just about," he said, cracking a smile. She smiled right back. God, the way they looked at each other, even in casual conversation, was incredibly romantic. You could tell that they were deeply in love. I wanted a relationship like that. Somebody who you just had this incredibly intense connection to. Who when I looked at, I would fall in love all over again. I never really had a relationship before. I mean, not with a guy anyways. I dated girls before I realized who I am. Obviously, they all ended in disaster since I wasn't really able to give them the "passion" they were looking for.

"Uh...Ryan?" Bella asked. I snapped back into reality from my daydream of memories from back home.

"Sorry, what?" I asked, slightly embarrassed. I could feel my face turning a little bit red.

"Where did you move from?" Edward said, repeating what Bella had said previously.

"Oh...uhhh...Beverly Hills. Yeah, my mom just got a job here. So we packed our things and drove here." I said, gesturing around at the house.

"Ouch, didn't your ass hurt?" Bella asked, chuckling a little.

"Haha, yeah. But, thankfully, it has returned to it's previous state." I grinned, everybody sharing a small laugh. "So how about you, Edward? Have you been here long?"

"Actually, I--" Edward couldn't finish his sentence because Toni interrupted, calling me for dinner.

"Oh, right. Ma! Toni! We have visitors!" I yelled, startling Bella a little with how loud my voice could get. "Haha, sorry." I apologized. She shrugged it off, slightly grinning.

"Oh, hi! I'm Vicky, Ryan and Toni's mom." My mother said, introducing herself to our neighbor and her boyfriend.

"Nice to meet you." They said in unison, almost linked to each other mentally. "Uhh...Toni?" Bella asked, curiously.

"Oh, sorry. I'm Toni. I'm Ryan's twin sister," she mentioned, introducing herself.

"Fraternal." I said responsively, almost reflexively. She always seemed to leave that tidbit out.

"Well, you guys are welcome to stay for dinner if you'd like. We have some mac and cheese on the table." my mom offered, gesturing toward the kitchen.

"Oh, that's very kind of you, ma'am, but Bella and I were hoping that we could take Ryan out for a little bit, if that's not a problem. Just to give him a feel for Forks." That's weird. They didn't even know I existed until I answered the door, and I don't think they mentioned anything to each other about it. Hmm...must have been when I was daydreaming.

"Oh, well that's no problem at all. Ryan, go grab your winter clothes." Winter clothes? They're not really "winter clothes" if I have to wear them in August. Forks' weather sure is different from back home.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It took us only about a 10 minute drive to get to a diner off the main road. On the way over, we all chatted about the high school. About who's friendly and who wasn't. What teachers you want to get. Stuff like that. Apparently, registration was tomorrow afternoon. I'm glad they told me. If not, I would have had to register on the first day of school, and that's always a pain.

The diner was slightly packed with men and women about the ages of 30 to about 70 or 80. Not really much of a hangout for teenagers like us. A man with snow white hair and a goatee sat us down in a corner booth near the entrance and handed us our menus.

And as if I set off a sort of unsettling vibe, Edward said, "Oh, don't worry. We're only stopping by to eat. Don't sell us too short, we're a little cooler than to bring you to a diner with old people as "the place to be." he chuckled, making Bella do the same thing in return. I laughed heartily because I really DID think this was "it." I mean, Forks didn't exactly look promising when it came to hang out spots.

"Hi, I'm Linda. I'll be your waitress for this evening. What can I get you?" a tall woman with bright red hair scrunched up into a ponytail and a waitress uniform said. Her hair was almost as bright as her pearly white smile. She couldn't have been older than 20-something, and if she were, she definitely did not look the part. She seemed a little ecstatic to see some people even remotely close to her age eating here.

"Uh, nothing for me, thanks. I already ate." Edward implied. But, why would he eat already if they were planning on taking me out. Must have been a last minute thought or something.

"Umm...I'm not sure what's good here...any suggestions, you guys?" I asked.

"Oh, well, uh, if you're a vegetarian you should try the tofu burger here. It's really good. I'm not really sure what you would like though..." she said with an apologetic look while fiddling around with her menu.

"Umm...alright...one tofu burger and a lemonade, please." I said, noticing Bella looking surprised.

"Uh...same...sounds good." she said, slightly stuttering her order.

"Alright. Coming right up." Linda said with a smile before walking away.

"I didn't know you were a vegetarian, Ryan." Bella said.

"Oh, I'm not. I just don't mind a good tofu burger every now and again." I said with a grin on my face, making Bella and Edward grin just the same.

We chatted a bit about what the actual spots in Forks were. Apparently, there weren't many.

"A lounge opened up about a couple months ago for people under 18. Called "Tricked" It's actually pretty cool." Bella mentioned while sipping at her lemonade, "They have an arcade, a juice bar, and apparently they have incredibly delicious chili cheese fries, not that I'd know."

"Sounds great! We heading there after we eat?" I asked, hoping that the answer were, 'yes.'

"Oh yeah, definitely. Wouldn't take you out to see the sights without showing you "Tricked." Edward said, giving an amused yet reassuring look.

"Awesome!" I said, stuffing a french fry in my mouth.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

About 30 minutes later, we made it to "Tricked." Bella and Edward were right, this place was amazing! This place was huge! We walked in and there was alternative music, specifically Paramore, blaring through the speakers of the place. Right near the entrance was the door to a seperate room for an arcade filled with both retro and recently new games, along with a couple of air hockey and pool tables. The juice bar seemed pretty chill, too. Seemed everybody here had a drink with them.

The three of us looked for a couch to sit at. We finally found an empty leather couch to rest at. Bella and Edward cuddling at one end, me all by my lonesome at the other end. For the first few minutes we just carried casual conversation. Then, my stomach started growling.

"Wow, Ryan. I heard that all the way over here!" Edward exclaimed with a wide grin on his face, making Bella laugh. I just acknowledged it with a half-hearted smile. God, I was all the way on the other side of the couch and the music was still playing rather loudly, I was surprised he could. But it made me blush.

"I guess I better take care of it then, huh? I exclaimed, lifting myself off the couch. "Us humans can't be fully satisfied with just tofu." I said with an even wider grin than Bella's and Edward's.

"Ha, I've been trying to tell Bella that for quite some time now." he said with a suggestive look shot at Bella, obviously an inside joke...perhaps sexual...I didn't want to think about it though.

"Ummm...with that said...I'm gonna go get those chili fries you were raving about earlier. You guys want anything?" I offered.

"Not for me, thanks. But I'm sure Bella would like a orange raspberry smoothie." There it was again...exactly what I wanted in a relationship...knowing each other's wants and needs without even having to ask.

"Ooh, please. I haven't had one in awhile." Bella said, almost begging.

"Haha, sure. I'll be right back."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I got our order about 10 minutes later and I walked it over to where we were sitting before and set it on a nearby table.

"There ya go, Bella. One orange raspberry smoothie." I said. She smiled and thanked me, offering to give me whatever I paid for it but I told her it was no problem. I took a sip of my smoothie and it was goddamn delicious! No wonder this place was so crowded!

"What'd ya end up getting, Ryan?" Bella asked out of curiosity, leaning up to see the top of my cup.

"Oh...umm...strawberry mango." I said gleefully while setting down my cup.

"Mm, wow. Any good?" Edward asked, a little disinterested

"Umm...yeah, pretty damn delicious." I said while putting a fry covered in chili and cheese into my mouth. It was like a piece of heaven! Screw the smoothie! THIS was why this place was so popular. Then, a body plopped in between me and the happy couple.

"Hey Bella, Edward." a blonde figure greeted the two of them. Bella waved at him and Edward slightly nodded, almost grudgingly. I could see it in Edward's eyes that there had to be SOME history. "So who's your new friend?" he said, turning toward me. That's when I saw his piercing blue eyes and astoundingly cute features. My heart fluttered as my hazel eyes met his blue ones. He grinned at me with a friendly look upon his face.

"I—I--I'm R-Ryan." I managed to stutter out. I could feel myself blushing furiously as the embarrassment washed over my entire body, making me feel flushed.

"Hey Ryan, nice to meet you. I'm Mike." He said, still grinning reaching his hand out to shake my own. His handshake was firm, and his hands were warm. He obviously just had gloves on from being outside in the winter wonderland that is Forks, Washington. "I'll be right back guys, I'm gonna get some of those chili fries Ryan got. Sounds good." Mike said, smiling. Mike...Mike...Ryan AND Mike...Mike _and_ Ryan...god, I love the sound of that! Just then, Edward chuckled. Must have been something Bella had said or something.

"Umm...actually, this is a pretty big order. I don't mind sharing." I said, picking up the tray of chili fries, smiling and handing them to Mike....Mike...OKAY! That's enough...Anyways...he smiled back.

"Thanks, Ryan. Appreciate it. Kinda broke, anyways." he said, stuffing about three fries into his mouth, getting a smudge of chili on the side of his mouth. It was kind of cute, really. He didn't notice until Edward pointed it out...right now...Mike grabbed a napkin from the table and wiped his mouth, slightly blushing. Wait, how'd he even see it? Mike isn't facing him...oh, well..."So what else we having today, Ry?" he said while grabbing my smoothie and taking a big gulp. Edward and Bella just chuckled at him. "Mmm...Strawberry mango? Nice choice, there. I'm a mango fan, myself." God, there he goes with that grin again, making me feel the butterflies...no, pterodactyls, soaring around in my stomach. "Hate to eat your crap and run, but I think I see Eric and Angela leaving, they're my ride home." Mike said with a slight frown washing his face. "Hey, did you know that Eric finally asked Angela to the junior prom? I mean, sure it's a whole school year away, but they've liked each other since forever, ya know?" he said, now looking at Edward and Bella.

"Are you serious, that's awesome!" Bella said gleefully. Edward seemed happy, too, but it might have been because the news made Bella incredibly happy.

"Yeah, I know, right? Alright, I'll see you guys later." Mike said, getting up from the leather couch we had all been sharing. "Oh, Ryan! Are you going to school here or are you just visiting somebody?" he asked, sounding a bit hopeful, but it might have just been my imagination.

"Yup. Heading to registration tomorrow." I said, now unable to even make eye contact because I was blushing so hard.

"Awesome. Hey, some of us are gonna head to La Push to celebrate another year here in Forks without having the town flood or something like that. You wanna come?"

"Yeah, sounds fun!" I said, practically jumping up and down in my seat...on the inside, of course.

"Great, see you then!" Mike said, waving back at me, rushing toward the couple that must have been Eric and Angela, patting Eric on the back. He made one more glance back at me before leaving "Tricked."

"So...uhhh...what's La Push?" I asked, slightly aggitated at myself for saying yes to something I had no idea of.

"Number 2 of the hangouts in Forks. Sadly, it's number 2 _of_ 2. It's a beach out on the reservation. We'll take you there after we all go to registration." Bella implied, making sure I noticed the fact that all three of us would be going to registration together.

"Wow, not sick of me yet, you two?" I asked jokingly, grinning and anticipating on what their response would be. Wouldn't want them telling me the truth about it or anything.

"Nah, just me." Edward said with a wide grin on his face, Bella laughing heartily at Edward's joke followed by me bursting into laughter.

"By the way, Ryan" Bella started, "could you _be_ anymore obvious! You're _totally_ in love with Mike!" she exclaimed, bursting into more laughter.

"Haha, was I _that_ obvious?" I asked, really wanting to know if I need to watch what I do around Mike, just in case.

"Nah, we can just read your mind pretty well." Edward said, still laughing.

"Haha! Come on, guys! What was I doing that gave it away?" I asked, almost pleading for a constructive answer."

"Umm, ok. Let's see...how'd he do it?...Oh yeah! 'I-I-I-I-I-I'm R-R-R-R-R-R-Ryan." Bella exaggerated. I wasn't stuttering_ that _bad...was I?

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Hey guys, I'm home!" I called out to my family. I just got back at around 10. I had just gotten dropped off my Edward and Bella and we exchanged cell numbers, making sure to call me tomorrow morning on when to be ready. "I'm gonna call Silver. I'm sure she's curious on how the house looks and stuff!"

The ping of the instant messenger popped out of my laptop speakers, startling me a little. Video request from Silver...HAHA! She knows me way too well.

"_Hey, Ry! Whats going on? How's Fucks? Whoops...Forks?" _Silver giggled into the cam.

"Pretty good so far. We already got settled in and I already met a couple of neighbors and---"

"_Oh my god! You met a guy! Tell me __**ALL**__ about him, Ry!" _she squealed ecstatically. Silver always had a way of knowing what happened in my day...but maybe I just _was_ that obvious.

"Haha! Well, his name is Mike. He has blonde hair and these really gorgeous blue eyes that I could just stare at for the rest of my life." I said dreamily, watching Silver get incredibly giddy on her webcam, hugging one of her pillows, leveraging herself on it. "He was wearing a grey and blue track jacket that was zipped down to reveal a very sexy _Kings of Leon_ slim fit tee."

"_Well, that's good. He likes the same music you do!"_

"Hush, Sil! I'm not done!" I said jokingly, hearing a scoff through the phone speaker. "Anyways...he also wore some black Vans and these really hot dark wash jeans that hugged him in **ALL** the right places. Then, we shared a plate of chili fries and a smoothie. OH! And he invited me to some beach party tomorrow. Should be right after I register for school..." That stopped me in my tracks. And as if Silver were thinking it, also, she mentioned it.

"Wow...school registration...it really means you're not coming back, huh?" She said with a slight crack in her voice. She was starting to get me all watery-eyed. I was the only person that Silver was comfortable crying in front of, and vice versa. She wasn't one to wear her heart on her sleeve and neither was I. Although, this was one of those rare moments where we'd both break down. "I can't believe you're really gone, Ry! I think some part of me was hoping that your mom would change her mind and you guys would come back as soon as you made it to Forks. But, this is all too real now. I really miss being around you, Ry." Silver said, sobbing into her pillow. Then, an idea struck me.

"Hey, how about I buy you something to cheer you up, Sil?" I offered

"Yeah, good luck with that..." she said, still with tears streaming down her face.

"How about I use whatever leftover money I have from selling my Hybrid and get you a plane ticket and you can stay here until school starts. After all, we do start a week before you guys do. You'd be back in time before your school starts."

"Oh my god, Ry! That sounds so incredible! Let me ask my sister real quick!" Silver said, practically chucking her pillow across her room in excitement. "KELLY!!!" I laughed at how loud Silver could be sometimes.

A few minutes later, she returned and screamed, "YES!" SHE SAID YES!!!" Silver was jumping up and down on the bed now, and as was I. We always made each other happy and it'd be great if Silver was here with me in this new environment. "Alright, Ry. Book the ticket! I'm coming to Forks! But I gotta go pack everything and a really sexy bikini just in case any hot boys come along to that beach tomorrow. I'll call you when I get to the airport, Ry! Love ya, byes! * _blip _* Before I could tell her how cold it would really be, she left. I just laughed and booked a ticket for her, then running to my mother's room where she was watching t.v. , screaming "Silver's coming, Silver's coming!"

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

So how'd you guys like it? I thought it was pretty good...and I have some pretty great ideas for the next chapter. I'll try and get that by the end of the week. But I think I'm going to have a VERY new pairing...JacobxSilver. That's right! It's officially a slight crossover! Don't forget to review guys, tell me how much you like the story so far, tell me how much you don't. Doesn't matter to me as long as I get feedback! LATERZ!!!

~Ritchie


	2. Jet Lag

Hey guys, it's me again...obviously... o.O … Anyways...this is chapter 2 to my brand new story, "Tricked." This USED to be in the crossover section with 90210, but I wasn't really getting any viewers so I thought the Twilight category was probably better. Now I know what you might be thinking..."What? Writing isn't about the publicity!" Well...in this case, it kind of is but it kind of isn't. I REALLY like feedback, whether it be good or bad. I just didn't seem to get ANY when it was in that crossover section. But hopefully moving it here was better.

If you guys want to know who I picture for the characters and stuff like that, head over to my profile. I have pic links on all of the OC people.

Disclaimer! I don't own any of the Twilight characters or scenes nor do I own Bev. Hills and Silver. But what I do own are Ryan, Toni, and Vicky. And let me tell you, it's not easy just owning them and not Michael Welch AKA Mike Newton...*heavy sigh*

Anyways here is a chapter summary for you guys =)

CHAPTER SUMMARY! Ryan goes to the airport to pick up Silver with Bella and Edward. Then, they head off to registration. There they meet up with some of Bella's friends and Edward's family. Ryan and Silver find their own way to La Push, but with who?

YAY for suspense!!!

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* beep * * beep * * beep *

My alarm clock went off, signaling it was finally 9 o' clock. I could barely sleep all night with thoughts of Silver coming to visit. Sure, my mom threw a fit when I didn't even ask, but it was worth it to know that I'd see my best friend in just a few hours. I ran up the stairs, practically stumbling over each one, and woke up my mom so that she could get ready to go pick Silver up from the airport. She grunted drowsily, signaling that she was awake, her eyes fluttering open, trying to get used to the sunlight pouring in through her black curtains. She probably would have woken up to the sunlight earlier if she hadn't slept with her crimson and gold comforter.

I went back downstairs to get myself all prettied up for Silver. I decided to go with black and grey checkered vans, a purple shirt, black vest, dark wash jeans, a three row stud wristband band and a rainbow-checkered wristband. I ended up rushing to the bathroom across the hall to style my hair into a faux hawk, just like I used to back in Bev. Hills. I sent a picture of my outfit to Bella, just to make sure I looked good.

_**BZZZZZZZZZT**_

_BELLA - wow who u dressin up 4_

_RYAN – a girl_

_BELLA – aww ryan I already have a bf but ty for the compliment_

_RYAN – ha! dont flatter yourself jk no im going to pick up my bff from 90210 shes gonna visit for a bit_

_BELLA – need a ride I wouldnt mind meeting ur fag hag XD then we could head over to the school_

_RYAN – umm if u want_

_BELLA – great me and edward will be there in an hour_

"God...they're joined at the hip, aren't they...?" I mumbled to myself.

"Who is, Ryan?" my mom asked. Must have mumbled a little too loud.

"Umm...Bella and Edward...who are also taking me to the airport..." I cringed, expecting the worse.

"Well, I wish you would have told me sooner." she scoffed, placing one of her hands on her hip as if to show annoyance.

"Sorry, Ma. It was literally last minute." I even showed her the text to state how soon it really had been.

"Alright, but don't make a habit of waking me up so early before I start my job." she said, walking back upstairs, yawning, obviously heading back to bed.

"Ma, it's nine in the friggin' morning! Normal people are usually bright eyed and bushy tailed by now!" I called back with slight amusement.

"Well, normal people don't have jet lag." she yelled from the staircase.

"WE **DROVE** TO A STATE WITH THE **SAME TIMEZONE**!!!" I yelled back, both jokingly and slightly annoyed. I chuckled into the mirror realizing the amount of laziness one tiny woman can have.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

About 45 minutes later, I saw a red truck pull next to the curb of my house. I wasn't sure who it was until I saw a whisp of long brown hair gliding out of the open window. She honked once, signaling for me to come outside. I didn't think that she had her own car, I just assumed her dad used it whenever he was out.

"BYE MA!" I called, grabbing the railing of the staircase and rotating my body up the stairs. A loud grunt could be heard as I opened our front door. I was instantly hit with a wave of cold air, sending shivers down my spine. I hadn't really unpacked any of my jackets considering that I didn't think it would be like this in the summer.

I stepped into Bella's truck realizing that Edward wasn't there with her.

"Wow, aren't you gonna be cold?" she said slightly amused, glancing at my outfit while pulling out of the driveway.

"Haven't unpacked my jackets yet." I said, almost uninterested, "Where's Edward at?"

"Oh, he will meet us at registration. He's actually going with his family." she stated with a sense of sadness overwhelming her voice.

"Oh, there are more Cohens?" I asked curiously. I thought only 2 pretty boys in Forks was enough to overwhelm a small town like Forks.

"Umm...Edward CULLEN." she corrected me, chuckling, "but no, he's 1 of 5 adopted kids. His parents couldn't really conceive so they just decided to adopt. Edward says it feels like their the only parents he's ever really had, kind of a bittersweet thing going on."

"Wow, I don't know whether to be happy for his parents or to shed a tear for your future hubby." I joked. She chuckled and jabbed me in my shoulder.

!!!!!!!!! _**45 minutes later**_ !!!!!!!!!

"Oh my god, we're finally here! And not a moment too soon. Her flight should be here in about 15 minutes. We better hurry because I have no idea where the hell the gate is. LETS GO!" I said, shoving Bella out of the truck before swiftly hopping out from my side and closing the car door behind me. She glanced over her hood at me and stuck her tongue out. I acknowledged her with a flirtaceous wink followed by a shared laugh.

!!!!!!!!!!!

Not a minute too soon did we find Silver's gate. I stood on my tippy-toes and started searching for Silver through the ocean of people that came out of the flight. All 3 other people. Alright...so Forks wasn't exactly the destination of a lifetime, but only 3 other people? COME ON! How sad is that? Honestly, I was on my tippy-toes because I was practically giddy. Giddy to see my best friend that I haven't seen in a week. Giddy to see her brightly colored luggage dragging behind her that complimented her neon blue Paramore tee and her grey skinny jeans.

Silver dropped her luggage immediately after she saw me and practically sprinted my way. I swear that if she got some motivation, she could make it on the track team back home because she got to me in what seemed like a split second. We hugged lovingly and I lifted her off of her feet and started spinning her around, making her squeal.

"Oww, that hurt my ears, Sil!" I said, putting her down, rubbing my ears, all while giving the biggest smile I've ever given anybody before in my life.

"Shut up, you know you love me anyways." she said, punching me in the shoulder. I heard somebody clear their throat behind us.

"Oh, right! Sorry! Silver, this is my new neighbor, Bella. Bella, meet Silver." I said, gesturing back and forth between the two of them.

"Hi, nice to meet you." Bella said, reaching her arm out to Silver."

"Hi, you too." Silver said, smiling. She shook her hand while Bella complimented on Silver's blue and green flats. Silver's had them for about 2 years, but they've never seemed to wear out. She calls them her "Infinity Flats." Kinda geeky but I went along with it.

"Ryan, go get my bags, I have to pee REALLY badly." Silver said, rushing off to find the nearest ladies room, leaving me to grumble to myself.

!!!!!!!!_**1 hour later**_!!!!!!!

"Wow...so _this_ is the high school?" I said gesturing toward the set of buildings in front of us.

"Aww...a regular high school...how come I have to go to the one with all the snobby rich kids?" Silver whined, pouting her lips and crossing her arms, making me and Bella laugh.

The parking lot was practically packed. Almost all parking spots taken and some seniors hanging over by their car. Then, I realized it was actually Edward and what must have been his family. He grinned at Bella and motioned us to join them. And once again, it seemed like Bella and Edward were having some sort of conversation with themselves that nobody else could hear. I have to learn how to read body language like they could...They greeted each other with an intimate hug and a kiss on the forehead.

"Hi! I'm Alice! And you are...?" a small girl with a pixie cut asked both me and Silver, all too giddily.

"Hi, I'm Ryan. And this is my friend Silver." I said, motioning toward the best friend standing beside me.

"It's nice to meet both of you," Alice said with a genuine smile. Wow, was all of Forks this friendly? "And this is Rosalie, Emmett, and my boyfriend Jasper. And of course, you know Edward."

Emmett was a tall, muscular guy with pitch black hair contrasting with his snow white skin. He MUST be a senior because he looks too old to be a junior. He looked like he could crush both me in Silver into teeny tiny fleshy pieces if he wanted to. He greeted us with a head nod while quickly returning to to his conversation with Rosalie, who I assumed was his girlfriend considering they were holding hands and giving each other a loving gaze.

Rosalie was a tall yet graceful blonde woman with skin just as pale as the other members of the Cullen family. She didn't even so much as glance in our direction. She kind of reminded me of Silver's ex best friend I was telling you about earlier.

Jasper on the other hand seemed like he was about to run away screaming. Jasper's golden hair seemed to be the only thing about him that seemed relaxed. His eyes were glued to me and Silver as if we were about to strike or maybe he was planning for it to be the other way around. Either way, it was thoroughly creepy. I could feel the uneasiness it left with Silver.

Me and Silver both waved politely at them all. We shared a glance with each other, both with the same expression. A sarcastic, 'yay.'

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

We all decided to head over to the main office to get registered. I'm glad I wore a good outfit today because they wanted us to take pictures for the class yearbook already. I wasn't used to doing it at registration but I'm hoping it comes out well. Last year, back at my old school, my picture came out horrible. I had a cowlick on the side of my head that I wasn't even aware of and my eyes were halfway through blinking when the picture was taken. I looked like some sort of stoner that had just woken up. I gave the photographer my best fake smile and hoped for the best. Everybody else's seemed to come out flawlessly. Almost as if they weren't even trying. They looked so natural, like they've been posing for school pictures all their lives. Bella's, on the other hand, seemed to be just as forced as mine, but in a more obvious way. She stiffened up the entire time she was in front of that camera, making it seem way too unnatural. But she didn't really seem to care anyways, so it was no big deal. Next stop, schedules!

SCHEDULE

Spanish I

Chemistry

Physical Education

Pre-Calculus

LUNCH

Photography I

US History

Study Hall

English III

Locker #117, Combination 9-16-32

Me, Bella, and Edward all compared schedules. Bella had US History with me while Edward had Pre-Cal with me. All three of use shared the same study hall and English class. Then, I felt a tall presence behind look over my shoulder.

"Hey, looks like you, me, and Rosie all have Spanish together!" Emmett called out, now facing toward his girlfriend. Oh, goody...

"Here, let me see, Ryan." Alice said, motioning to hand her over my schedule. "Just like I thought would happen. You and I have Photography together!" she squealed, handing back my schedule. Didn't seem that Jasper and I had any classes together, which gave me a slight feel of relief.

Then, the schedule was grabbed out of my hands.

"Hey!" I whined. I turned around to see who had stolen my paper this time.

"Hey, yourself." Mike said with a big grin on his face, still looking over my schedule. He had a half-eaten donut in the hand opposite the sheet of paper. Please have some classes together. Please have some classes together. PLEA-HEE-HEESE have some classes together! In the background, I could hear Edward laughing. Must be because Mike had felt so comfortable as to take my schedule almost instantaneously after seeing me. Silver gave me an approving look along with a wink, which made me grin. But I was already grinning pretty harshly since I realized Mike was here.

"Hey! We got some classes together, Ry-Man! Chemistry, P.E., and History!" he said, handing over my paper. "Looks like our lockers are right next to each other, too." he grinned. God, I was so incredibly happy! Not just because I had classes with some cute guy, but because I had some classes with a specific one.

"Oh? Looks like all three of us have history together." Bella chimed in, bringing me back down to Earth. Mike glanced over at Bella and smiled sweetly but quickly looking away as he glanced at Edward, who was angrily staring at the tiles in the office.

"Oh, let me introduce you to some people since you're new to here. Follow me." he said, glancing at both me and Silver, holding his gaze on me.

"Oh, I'm actually just visiting Ryan. We missed each other so much that he flew me up here." she said, grinning at me.

"Oh..." Mike exclaimed, looking disappointed between me and Silver.

And, as if to save the day, in sweeped Bella. "Yup, they've been best friends for awhile now." I mentally kicked myself in the ass for not saying something like that earlier, but my emotions were so focused on how sad Mike actually looked. All I wanted to do was let him hold me and tell him everything I had felt about him already. He snapped back to super go-lucky Mike and looked happily at Silver...wait...let's rewind, here..."...looked happily at Silver."..."...looked happily at Silver."..."...looked _happily_ at _**SILVER**_!!!" My heart sank, which I think Edward noticed because he reminded Mike to introduce me to his friends while all Silver could do was smile uncomfortably, giving me the most sympathetic look she could muster, making up an excuse to go to the bathroom and catch up with us soon while the other Cullens decided to go find where their classes were.

We walked over to a group of people outside of the office doors. Two of them were known as the couple. I think they were Eric and Angela, the couple from 'Tricked' last night. The other girl had brown hair a little bit past her shoulders and a pink headband pulling her bangs away from her face. Apparently, her name was Jessica...something...I didn't really care too much. She seemed a little bit too "Gossip Girl" meets "Friday Night Lights" for my taste in friends. The really tall and tan guy was Jacob. He had cropped hair just as dark as Emmett's. He was a tiny bit less buff than Emmett, but he was getting there.

"Jake? Thought you were going to school at the reservation?" Bella asked, sounding a bit surprised.

"Yeah, my dad actually thought it was best I went with you guys because of...well...that _**thing**_..."

"Oh...smart. Wish we thought of that." Bella said, looking happy to see one of her friends.

Silver popped out from the corner of the hallway, looking for us. I motioned her over, trying to grab her attention. She jogged over and introduced herself.

"Hey, I'm Silver." she said, greeting Mike's friends, leaving a gaze on Bella's friend. Apparently she caught his eye, too because they seemed to be having a sort of intimate staring contest going on, which seemed to make Edward feel a little more at ease, for some reason.

"Hi, I'm Jacob." he said shyly, all while having a mega-watt smile on his face, almost blinding me in the process.

"Hi..." Silver said, just as shyly. Wow, she must really like him so far, she's not one to be shy unless there's a cute boy in the process. You could feel the awkwardness between the group but the two lovebirds were completely oblivious to the world around them.

"Looks like your friend has got the hots for the freakishly tall." Mike whispered in my ear. His hot breath lingered on my earlobe and you know I savored every moment it did. All I could do was nod weakly.

"Hey, me and the Cullens were discussing something. Seems like my boyfriend's family promised their parents that they would help out with soemthing back at their house. I'll go with them because I think I left something there anyways. But I'll meet you guys at La Push." Bella chimed in, willing to clear the air of the awkward silence that clung to us all.

"Oh, we were hoping that that wouldn't be the case...we have some surfboards in the backseat of the car and there's no room there. Only three can fit in it, now." Jessica said, her voice higher and snobbier than I had pictured. It was one of those baby voices that only Paris Hilton would use. Almost like nails on a chalkboard to me, actually making me cringe a little bit.

"Oh, well are you guys okay with driving my truck?" Bella said, already pulling out her car keys from her jacket pocket. Of course, she was motioning toward Silver, Jacob, Mike, and I.

"SHOTGUN!" Mike called out, snatching the keys from Bella before anybody could object to the idea.

"It's _all_ shotgun, dude!" I remarked, making everybody, including Mike, laugh heartily.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Jacob ended up driving the overly scrunched car. Next to him was Silver (of course). Then me and Mike at the end, Mike taking the window seat, his head leaning up against the cold, frosty window. Who knew such a small car could fit so many people? Sure, it was uncomfortably tight, but we managed to make it as comfortable as possible. And sure Mike had to stretch his arm out behind us so it wouldn't be so uncomfortable considering it would have to be well under his ass for us all to fit.

While Jacob and Silver were flirtaceously fighting over what to play on the radio, Mike started nudging my knee playfully with his. I nudged his knee back a little harder, sending giggles vibrating through both of us. Eventually, it turned into a knee-nudging competition. Moments like this made me wonder why he looked at Silver like he did earlier. Did he just consider me this playful buddy that he could hang around and have the perfect 'bromance' with? I definitely hope not because I wanted so much more. I could picture me and Mike being the perfect couple. We got along famously and we were both playful and energetic. It was our similar personalities that made us click so well. His dirty blonde hair contrasted against my dark chocolate hair. Mike was actually about three to four inches taller than I was, making for perfect chin-shoulder ratio whenever I wanted to lean up agaisnt his chest and just stay there. I just wish that he could give me a sign on what to do, whether it be positive or negative for me. All this analyzing was driving me nuts, it's not what I usually do. I would never go this far for anybody...Then it hit me...Mike wasn't just _anybody. _He was Mike friggin' Newton, the guy of my dreams that Beverly Hills High School had lacked!

Soon enough, the 'happy couple' decided to stick with an alternative station that Jacob loved but Silver had never heard of. The whisps of music lulled me into a shallow sleep. God. Ma was right. Jet lag...

I woke up comfortably against a the seat of the truck. I didn't even bother to open my eyes because I was so relaxed. I could hear the waves crashing into the shore and I could smell the scent of salt water that had been carried by chilly breezes through the air. What the hell...the seat was moving a little...oh crap, it's not a seat. It's a chest! And it didn't seem like there were any boobs located on said chest, so it had to be Mike! I opened my eyes cautiously, hoping to find out if it really was him. It really was, too. Thank god he wasn't awake. I could hear him lightly snoring. But most of all, I could hear his steady and relaxed heartbeat continuing a steady rhythm. The music must have made Mike doze off, too. And my so-called 'best friend' left me here to wake up to this awkward situation.

I could see Bella, Eric, Angela, and Jessica all hanging out in some van with blankets over them while on the other side of the beach, I saw Silver running in a bathing suit. God, she was definitely paying for bringing such a tiny bikini to such an arctic and wet state. Seemed like Jacob was chasing Silver and he collapsed on top of her, making them both roll in the sand for a couple of yards. Their gaze fell upon one another and they were about to kiss, when Silver headbutted Jacob on accident, which made me snort and start to vibrate from holding in my laughter. It didn't even seem to phase Mike. He just seemed so peaceful sleeping in the corner of the truck...god, his neck will pay for that later. Hey, maybe my 'buddy' will let me massage it for him...okay...bad thoughts...gotta think old ladies...sewer rats...George Bush...thank god...all better now.

You know what... to hell with it! I'm officially deciding to treasure the moment and do my best to enjoy it. I snuggled closer into his embrace, carefully trying not to wake him. It only seemed to make him more relaxed as he started snoring a little bit more loudly. I inhaled his scent of sandalwood and vanilla with tiny traces of body spray hovering around his natural scent. I decided to go right back to sleep, considering that I haven't ever felt this naturally comfortable before. It was a new feeling, and I knew I would treasure it for as long as he existed.


	3. Ocean Current

OMFG! It's been SOOO long, and I apologize dearly. I've just had a lot of drama in my life lately that I couldn't seem to avoid, no matter how hard I tried -_-. But now that summer school is done and over with, I thought I'd update you guys. And by you guys, I mean the _**TWO**_ people that read this story...It's no longer under the Mike/Jacob category, only Mike. Let's hope it does SOMETHING.

Feel free to review, don't be shy. I live for feedback, whether it be positive or negative.

DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own Twilight or 90210, but I do own Ryan, his family, and some new characters I'll be introducing in this chapter (who I have pictures of on my profile.)

Let's hope this goes well, I haven't written in awhile. It better because I just got a bloody nose typing this for you well into the wee hours of the night...appreciate it lol.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I woke up rather peacefully, still in the arms of Mike Newton. I must have been out for awhile because the sun seemed about ready to set. I could feel Mike start to stretch himself out underneath me...maybe I should move, don't want him to get the right idea or anything. As I lifted myself off of Mike's torso, I got hit in the head with his hand, making me gasp in pain.

"Dude, I'm sorry," he said chuckling a little. He reached out to take my hand away from where he hit me so he could see it. He started gently rubbing where he practically assaulted me. His ocean blue eyes were now staring into me, mine aching with longing. "See...you're fine..." He said it with such gentleness that I've never had anybody present me with. His hand wer still rubbing my temple, but moved to caress my cheek, every so lovingly. He leaned in, as did I. Our lips ghosted over each other's. Then, he brushed gently against my lips and...

**[HONK HONK]**

I startled awake, and found myself alone in Bella's truck, the scent of Mike still lingered in the car. My new friends were laughing hysterically at my expense. Stupid Jacob honked the horn. UGH! I just needed a few more moments to end my dream peacefully, but _noooo_. They had to disturb me.

I gazed toward the sand and saw Mike sitting on the edge of the beach, just watching the waves collapse on one another. He was all alone, yet he seemed to enjoy that. He looked so peacefully, just lost in his own thoughts.

I took my cellphone out and checked the time. It had only been about 3 ½ hours since we got to the beach, although the clouds masking the sun made it seem like it had been longer. Everybody was so lost in their own conversations, so I slipped away from the group, but grabbed Silver to follow me. Her response was a slight whine, probably because she dropped Jacob's sweatshirt on accident, but she quickly followed.

"What's wrong, Ry?" she asked, concern in her voice.

"Umm...if you didn't notice, I kinda fell asleep on top of Mike. _**MIKE**_, for crying out loud! Why didn't you wake me?! He probably thinks I'm a total freak now. He probably went all schitzo when he woke up to me snuggling into his chest, fast asleep. Why the hell didn't you wake me up?" I asked, annoyed at Silver's momentary lack of common sense.

"But you guys looked so cute together, I couldn't just shove you guys out of the car door. Then, you guys would fall on top of each other in awkward positions and that'd be a whole new dilemma, trust me, I thought this over. Wait a sec, how'd you know you fell asleep on top of Mike?" she asked, accusingly.

"Ummm....lucky guess...?" I said, chuckling nervously.

"You woke up, didn't you? And you TOTALLY loved it. Didn't you?" she said, now smirking at me.

"Okay, Okay. Fine. I woke up and I wanted it to last longer, sue me," I said with a tinge of annoyance at myself for getting caught in my own web of accusations.

"I just might with the way you accused me of not shaking you awake." Her smirk grew wider for some reason, eyes shining with delight.

"Hey, Ryan. Mind if I steal Silver from you?" Jacob asked from behind me. I turned around as he held out his hand toward Silver, with the sweatshirt in the other hand.

"But, of course. You guys go ahead." I said, grinning at Silver, sharing a suggestive look. They walked away toward the woods that lied on one side of the beach. As they walked farther and farther out of few, I called out, "Use a condom!" I could hear a loud gasp from Silver, which caused everybody in the van to laugh loudly. She was too loud for her own good sometimes. "Now, we're even..." I muttered under my breath.

I averted my gaze back to Mike, he was still in the same spot, enraptured in whatever he was thinking about. I decided to walk over and see what was up. I took a seat right next to him, causing some sand to wisp away. He turned his head toward me, giving me a a wide grin and a pair of ecstatic eyes.

"Isn't it so peaceful? The waves swaying back and forth?" he asked. He looked so beautiful as he gazed longingly out to the ocean.

"Yeah, it is. I used to just gaze out into the ocean back in Beverly Hills. It helped me to just get away from it all every now and then, ya know? Away from all the negative things in your life." I said, easily talking to Mike about this. I'm glad we could hold up a conversation with each other pretty well.

"That's exactly it." he said, surprised at how well we meshed. He stared at me with those baby blue eyes, making me melt right into the grains of sand underneath me. His gaze made me blush profusely. "Come on, let's get back to the others. We can grab a bite to eat, maybe."

"Oh, god. I hope so. I'm starving, bro." I said. And as if on cue, my stomach growled rather ferociously, making us both crack up.

"Well, you hide it well, Ry-Man." he said, grinning while helping me get off the bed of sand.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

We all stopped at the nearest restaurant. Some place called, "La Costa." It was a large Mexican restaurant decorated with all sorts of weird, native decorations...was that a bull head with a sombrero in the corner?!

The hostess sat us at the largest table in the restaurant, big enough for 12, even though there were only 8 of us. Jacob and Silver sat together, as did Eric with Angela, Mike and I, and Bella with Edward...Edward? When did he get here? Huh...But what made me almost burst out into a fit of giggles was that everybody had a partner to talk to...all except Jessica. I know I may look like a guy who cares about everybody, but this was the one fake bitch I absolutely hated, and I took pleasure in her pain.

Just then, my sister, Toni, walked in with two people; a tall, fair-skinned lanky guy with flaming red hair and piercing green eyes and a short, yet skinny, blonde girl with a little too much eye liner on. I waved her over, looking kind of confused.

"Hey, Toni! Didn't know you'd be here, kind of a weird coincidence, huh?" I said, still a little shocked to see that my sister made some new friends. She never was the social type.

"Yeah, not really. This is the only Mexican restaurant in Forks." she stated, with amusement in her voice. "Oh! This is Leo and Cassie," Toni's two new friends waved politely, "They live down the street from us."

"Actually, I do. Cassie just goes over to my house too often. We usually can't even get her out of our house without any brute force," Leo teased, smirking at Cassie.

"Oh my god, that was one time! Let it go already!" Cassie stated, both with anger and amusement.

"Hey, we have just enough room at this table if you guys wanna join us," Angela offered from across the table."

"Umm...sure, why not?" she said, finding a seat in between Cassie and Leo.

"Oh crap. I'm so slow. Guys, this is my sister, Toni. Toni, this is Bella, Edward, Angela, Eric, Jacob, of course you know Silver...Jessica...and Mike." introducing everybody to everyone. Everybody greeted her warmly except Jessica. All she did was stare at Leo. I mean, sure he was gorgeous, but she didn't have to drool in public. Toni noticed it and gave Jessica a disgusted look, which, of course, she didn't even notice. I gave Toni a knowing glance and opened up my menu. Everything sounded so good. There were burritos, enchiladas, tacos, sandwiches, nachos, empanadas. God, they had **everything**. I decided to be adventurous and try _tacos de lengua_, or tongue tacos, with extra onions of course. Everybody made a disgusted face when I announced my order to the waitress. "What? What's wrong with tongue tacos?" I asked, knowing all too well the answer to that question.

"No, not that. Onions are nasty." he exclaimed, making the table shake with laughter. That was the only difference between Mike and I, I _**LOVED**_ onions. Well, white onions anyways. I don't really like red onions.

While we were waiting for our food, everybody engaged in their own conversations. Jessica, of course, was texting some poor soul that she felt was a backup plan. Mike and I only really talked to each other. First off, his favorite band is Less Than Jake, he LOVES Japanese food, his favorite color is green, and his favorite movie is "Scary Movie," Which one, you ask? I did, too. His reply was, "How can you even ask such a question?!.....ALL of them, dude!" which made me laugh at how cure he could be, sometimes. My phone vibrated inside my pocket. I got a text...from my sister...WHAT THE HELL?! I gave her a grimacing look, but she nudged me to read it.

_Toni__ – R u goin 4 obvious or is that unintentional?_

_Ryan__ – U couldnt tell me this without the use of ur cell?_

_Toni__ – O i'm sorry did u want me to scream it across the table or just whisper into somebodys ear 2 pass the message 2 u like a game of telephone?_

I could feel Mike's body heat getting a little closer than normal.

"Scream what across the table?" he whispered into my ear playfully.

"What?! Mike, why are you looking at my text messages?" I asked, a little bit amused and a little bit curious.

"I just wanted to see what you were so caught up in." He said with a fake pout curling at the bottom of his mouth, which made me chuckle in defeat.

"Whatever, you're just nosy." I teased, to which he replied by sticking his tongue out, causing us both to burst into laughter.

I sent Toni a look of annoyance and for even texting me in the first place and never replied.

Our food came out like mountains upon mountains of plates and glasses. Once everybody got their food, everybody started digging in. Of course, my tongue tacos were delicious. Never thought I'd say that. Mike made a disgusted face when I popped a stray piece of white onion into my mouth.

"Come on, Mike, onions aren't THAT bad." I said, taking a swig of my Diet Coke.

"Are you kidding? I hate the taste of onions, it's too overpowering."

"Well, here. Try some without the onions." I offered, motioning toward the taco that I just picked all the onions off.

"Fine. I'll show you who's adventurous..." he said, taking a big-ass bite out of the taco. He wiped his mouth off and said, "You know, that's not bad. It's actually really tender."

"I know, right? It's so good!" I said before trying to steal back the taco. He refused to give it back, and packed into his mouth. As he swallowed the big glob of tortillas, tongue, and salsa, I just scoffed playfully and punched him in the arm, hard.

"Hehe, now you can say that we've shared tongue." he said, a little too loudly, making Bella choke on her iced tea and Silver to guffaw rather loudly, making me blush furiously.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bella decided to stay the night at Edward's and told us to just have me drop it off at her house when we were all home. First, we dropped off Jacob, much to Silver's disappointment, even though they made out for 10 minutes while Mike and I waited impatiently in Bella's truck, honking the horn every other minute. Through the open windows, we could hear Silver's frustrated scoff, which made me and Mike grin in victory. Once Silver got back into the car, unwillingly of course, Mike gave me directions to his house. It was only maybe 4 or 5 blocks away from mine. His house was a nice red color with white windows and a big white door. You could visibly see a side patio and a pool in the back.

We pulled into an empty driveway. I gave him a questioning look and he explained that his parents were out of town visiting his sick grandmother, and that the only reason that he didn't go with them was because of registration. You could tell that he wanted to be visiting his grandmother, and that he cared for her a lot. I felt really sad for him.

"You guys want to come in? It's still pretty early." he asked us, hopefully while getting out of the truck.

"We can't. My mom wants us home by 9, and it is now.....9:07, so we better get going." I said, resulting in both me and Mike go into a disappointed state.

"Oh...alright...maybe next time, then." he said, still disappointed that Silver and I wouldn't stay over.

"Sounds good. You have my number, text me and we'll set something up. Later, Mike." I said, while pulling out of the driveway, waving happily, which he gladly returned.

"You stud, you. When did you give him your digits?" Silver said, giving me a sly grin, completely intrigued.

"When you were snogging with your boy toy." I said, playfully. She shoved me and said something about me being Mike's boy toy.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Ma, we're home!" I shouted up toward her room while locking up the front door. Silver headed straight to my room to finish unpacking and to text Jacob.

"In the kitchen, sweetie!" my mom called. I walked into the kitchen to find that my mother had a guest over.

"Oh, hi. I'm Ryan." I greeted, putting my hand out to shake his.

"I'm Charlie, Bella's dad." he said, firmly shaking my hand, causing my knuckles to crack.

"Oh, it's nice to meet you." I said, grabbing a water bottle from the fridge. "Me and Silver are going to bed, Ma."

I opened the door to my room to find Silver furiously texting away on her phone with a big grin on her face. It made me chuckle, which didn't even phase her. She was way too engrossed in what she was doing. But then, she closed her phone and looked up at me.

"I was just texting Jacob..."

"Obviously." I said, slightly grinning while sorting through all of my unopened boxes for my pajamas.

"Shut the hell up and let me talk, Ry." she commanded in a playful manner but still slightly annoyed. "So, like I was saying, I was texting Jacob and we both agreed on what you need to do about Mike."

"And what's that?" I scoffed.

"Sneak out and go to his house." she said, smirking at what she believed was a genius plan.

"What? Come on, he's not gonna want me there anymore. I practically blew him off earlier."

"That's what she said." she said, reflexively. It made me burst into a loud laughter. "No, but seriously. This way you get to be alone with him without anybody else bothering you."

"I don't know, Sil...I'm not sure if that's the best idea. I mean, I like him and all, but I really don't think he likes me like that."

"You gotta try, Ry. You can't just live life living vicariously through the 'what-ifs.' Seize the moment, hon." she said, pushing me out the window.

"Oh my god, fine! If it can't wait until tomorrow, I'll go. Okay? I'm going." I said, fully outside now.

"Alright, use a condom!" she said before shutting the window shut.

"Hey! Let me at least have my sweatshirt. It's nipply out here!" The window opened and a grey sweatshirt was thrown out of it, quickly followed by a final shut of the window and the closing of my blinds. "Gee, thanks..."

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**[KNOCK KNOCK]**

Mike answered the door, still fully clothed from the outing. "Hey! You decided to come after all!" he said, grinning widely.

"Well, I didn't want to stay in my drab old house anyways. Why do that when you can visit a friend, right?"

"Haha, true. Alright, get inside before I have to physically do it for you." he said, motioning toward the inside of his home.

"Hmm...so this is where Mike Newton lives? Not as dorky as I thought it would be." I teased.

"Well, I wish it were. Mayber then, there'd be something to do." he said, sounding kind of bored of his home.

"What do you mean? You have a plasma, a couple of game systems, a pool, a fooseball table..."

"Wait, you just gave me an idea. Come on!" he said, dragging me outside to his backyard. "Strip."

"WHAT?!" I said, a look of complete shock washing over my face, making me blush harder than I've ever done before in my life.

"We're going in the pool, and since I'm guessing you don't always carry a pair of trunks under your jeans, you're swimming in your underwear." he said, the sound of it didn't even phase him a little bit. But then I remembered!

"Umm...well...I...umm...derfhuheheeaw" I mumbled, hoping he'd let it go and think of something else to do.

"What?"

"I don't have any on, okay?! I haven't worn underwear since I was 13." I said, completely engulfed in humiliation, trying to avoid his eyes.

"You go commando?! Ha!....."Fine. We'll even the playing fields. I won't wear anything either." he said. And before I could question his plan, he stripped off everything and jumped in the pool, leaving me with a nice image of his ass embedded into my memory forever.

"Come on! It's heated! And you can't just let me jump in here for no reason. You gotta do it now, dude!" he called out.

I ignored all the voices in my head that said that this would end in me making a move on Mike who never wanted me to in the first place, losing my friendship with him. I took off everything and did a cannonball into the pool. When I came up for air, Mike was already about 2 feet away.

"See? Told you it was heated." he said, chuckling slightly.

"What the hell are you talking about, it's freezing!" I said, before dunking Mike under the water to get revenge on him. When he came back for air, he did the same to me, and it led into a full-on wrestling match in the water.

We stopped and tried to catch out breath. Mike was all but 2 feet away from me now, making me more aware of the droplets of water rippling their way down his angelic-like features. He stared at me, and I stared back. He drifted closer to me, practically skin to skin now. He leaned in, but before he could do anything else, we felt a big gust of wind, sending chills down the exposed parts of our bodies. The gust also sent out clothes flying into the pool.

"Aww, crap. What are we supposed to do now?" Mike said, annoyed at the fact that his favorite shirt was now drenched in chlorine. But here I was, hoping that his answer would be to get back to where we left off. But instead, he swam toward the ladder and got out, showing off his ass again, making me blush once more. "Grab your clothes, we'll put them in the dryer."

"Umm...what am I supposed to do for clothing?"

"I'd let you borrow some of mine, but it's laundry day. I'll get you a towel." he said, rushing back inside.

I hopped out of the pool, my teeth chattering like crazy. I grabbed all of my stuff and covered up my most...err...exposed area. Mike came out with a towel on, handing me a matching one.

"Here, hand me your clothes." he said, staring at the wet mound I was holding onto for dear life.

"Can't you, like, turn around or something." I asked shyly.

"Oh come on, Ry. We're both guys here." he exclaimed, laughing slightly. That's exactly what made this so bad for me. But I gave into his evil powers of persuasion **_ONCE AGAIN_** and handed him my clothes and quickly grabbing the towel to replace them. "Alright, head into my room upstairs, its the second door on the left. Its the only one with any extra blankets to keep you warm right now." he said, walking to what I figured was the laundry room.

I headed up the stairs and opened said door. The room was painted a light green color with white borders. He had hardwood flooring, just like most of the houses in Forks. His bed was scattered with pillows, sheets, and a lime green comforter. He had a computer in his room, complete with a webcam and an iPod plugged into the USB. I searched for the blankets he mentioned but I didn't find anything. Then, he walked into the room, still with just a towel on, teeth chattering from the cold. I hadn't noticed until now, but mine were still chattering, too.

"Couldn't find them?" I shook my head. "Here." he said, opening his closet pulling out a warm wool blanket. "I usually use it after I stay too long out in the snow. ..now if only I could find the other one...damn...I can't find it...umm...Ry? You don't mind sharing, do ya?" he said, wincing at how I might react.

"Of course not. You 'oh-so-graciously' invited me into your home then had me strip naked and jump into a freezing pool only to have the wind blow our clothes into the water, but yeah, sharing's cool." I said, sounding more angry than I meant to sound. A guilty look washed over Mike's face. I immediately regretted the 'joke' I tried to make. "Mike, I was just joking. Now hurry up, I'm freezing my ass off here!"

"Alright, get on the bed." he said, starting to lay on the bed himself after making the bed a bit more comfortable instead of having a giant clump of bedspread in the middle. Soon, we were both engulfed in glee because the blanket made the biggest difference in the world. We were still cold to the touch, but no longer did our teeth chatter profusely. "I'm kinda tired, Ry. I'm gonna nap. Hopefully I'll be warm by the time I wake up again. Watch some T.V. So you don't die of boredom. The remote is somewhere in between us, I felt it a minute ago." he suggested.

"Alright, no problem." I reached for the remote, or at least tried to, but couldn't find it after a couple of minutes. There it is!

"Oh my god, Ryan!!! That's **_NOT_** the T.V. Remote!!!" he exclaimed, practically jumping 10 feet in the air. HOLY CRAP!!! WHY ME?! Why did I have to feel him up?!?!?! Just to watch stupid 'Brooke Knows Best'!!!

"HOLY SHIT!!! I'm SO **_SO_** sorry, Mike! I didn't mean to-"

"Umm...err...that's...umm...ok...? Umm...here's the remoted...it was kinda above your forearm the entire time...umm...put on...err...something..." God, he looked so effing uncomfortable! God, why did this have to happen?!

"I think I'm warm enough now!" I said, jumping out of the heat shield as quickly as I could, but my lips were still a little bit discolored.

"No, you're not Ry. I can see your shivering. Just...get back under the blanket. Forget about what just happened, dude." he said, turning his attention to 'The Real World.' I got back underneath it. It wasn't long before I drifted off to sleep.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Ry, wake up. It's 8 o' clock." Mike said, nudging me.

"Mm mm...nuh tie yeh" I said, muffled by the pillow I was hugging.

"Don't make me use physical force on you Ry. You wouldn't want me to break any of your bones, now would ya?" he said, teasingly.

"Talk's cheap, pretty boy." I exclaimed, still too tired to realize what I just said.

"Oh yeah?" He then started to nudge me harder to the point where I almost fell out of the bed, so I pushed him back. Soon, we were fighting to win our little grudge match. A headlock here, a Half-Nelson there. But one last push from Mike made us both fall off the bed. We lay there on the cold hardwood floor, panting from our little tussle. Mike then turned to me and rested his head on his elbow, and I did the same. We were both close enough to feel the breath of one another from panting so hard.

"I'm really glad you moved here, Ry." He said, smiling sweetly.

"Yeah...me too..." I said, returning the smile.

Mike caressed my cheek, and I leaned into his touch, feeling nervous. Then, he moved a couple inches, closing the gap in between us. That's when he leaned in and kissed me. His lips were so soft and heavenly. I opened my mouth to deepen the kiss, which he happily agreed to. The kiss turned more passionate, but then ended slowly with a couple of soft pecks. I scooted down a little bit, and rested my head on Mike's chest, focusing on his peaceful breaths. Screw the waves, this is what was peaceful. But I had to break the silence just to confirm what happened.

"Mike?" I asked, nervously.

"Yeah, babe?" Babe...I can DEFINTELY get used to that...

"Can we take things slow? I mean...I've never actually done anything before...in fact...you were kind of my first kiss..." I said, blushing furiously, knowing it was lame to be 16 and never have kissed anybody before.

He just grinned and said, "I'm happy I was your first. Makes me feel that much more special. And of course we can take it slow, Ry. I've never actually done anything like this with a guy before. So, in a way, you're kind of my first, too." He said before stealing a quick peck from me, making me smile again. Oh, yeah, this was amazing...But my excitement died down, and I, Ryan Ackley, once again, drifted off to my own little dream world in Mike Newton's arms

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

So what'd you guys think??? I hope it was good because I spent five and a half hours working on it...it is now...4:16 A.M. On the west coast...so that means some of you have woken up on the other side of the country...unless, of, course, you have my sleeping patterns, and are sleeping in for another 3-4 hours. But yeah...I'm rambling from lack of sleep...so I'm going to bed now. Please _please _**_PLEASE_** do **_NOT_** forget to review!!! I would love to hear from you guys!


End file.
